Hit Me
by hooksjollyroger
Summary: Emma and Killian have a drink while playing cards and things get out of hand.


"So what is this game you are going to teach me, love?" Killian asked as he sat down at the dining table.

"Blackjack," Emma replied. "It's a game you play with cards. Like these." She held up the deck of cards she had just pulled out from the stack of games in the corner of the living room. "Here." She tossed the deck over to him which he grabbed out of the air with his hand.

Killian opened the little box and dumped out the deck of cards. "Ah, yes," he said after surveying the contents, "we have something similar."

"I figured you probably did. Drink?" Emma held up a glass and a bottle of rum.

"Darling, you should know by now a pirate never declines a drop of rum," Killian smiled.

Emma smirked and started pouring the booze. She had never been a rum drinker before. Not until the pirate came into her life. Now it was almost the only thing she drank.

"Where are your mother and father?" Killian asked.

"They took Henry out to dinner and a movie. They shouldn't be back for a while."

She walked back to the table, juggling the two glasses and bottle of rum in the process, and sat opposite of Killian at the table, almost spilling one of the glasses.

"Hold on, lass," Killian said grabbing the tipped glass from her hand. "Let's not waste good rum!"

"Trust me, Killian, I would never intentionally waste any kind of alcohol." She smirked at him playfully. "Now, Blackjack."

"Yes, what is this game?"

"Ok, so," Emma started, "the object of the game is to get a hand that is higher in total than the dealer, which is me, but the total can't exceed twenty-one." Emma went on and explained the rules of the game and the values of each card to Killian while he sat back listening and taking long drinks from his glass.

"Does that all make sense?" she asked when she finished.

"Oh yes." He took another long drink. "I probably should've told you that we have a game very similar to this, but I just love to hear you talk," he said giving her a wink.

Emma rolled her eyes and felt her face blush. He always had a way with words, especially with her.

"Alright then, Captain, let's see how good you really are at this then."

"Is that a challenge, love?"

Emma narrowed her eyes playfully and took a drink. "Maybe."

Killian reached forward, grabbing the bottle of rum, and began refilling his glass. "Well then, Emma, I propose we make this a little more... _interesting_."

"Interesting?" she questioned even though she had a feeling of where this was going.

"I do believe you make bets with this game, yes?" Emma nodded while sipping more of her rum. "Then I propose, instead of coins, we bet our clothing."

"So strip blackjack?" Emma asked raising her eyebrows.

"Aye, lass," he confirmed. "Strip blackjack." He ran his tongue seductively over his bottom lip.

Emma's mouth curled into tight-lipped smirk. "Alright, captain, you're on." She reached out her hand to accept the challenge.

"This is going to be fun," Killian said taking her hand and brushing his lips across her knuckles.

Emma took her hand back and rushed to the door. She flipped the lock and bolted the door then hopped back to the table, excitement pulsing through her. "Just in case," she smirked. "Now, to business."

She picked up the pile of cards Killian had strewn across the table and began shuffling. Killian watched her over the rim of his glass. He loved the way she moved, always so fluid and purposeful.

Emma banged the deck of cards against the table. "You ready?"

"Bring it on, darling."

She dealt out the first set of cards. The ten of spades showing for Emma, the jack of clubs and the five of diamonds for Killian.

"Fifteen," Emma stated.

"Hit me, love."

Emma flipped over another card: the three of diamonds.

"Eighteen." She looked up at Killian who sat there debating internally. "What's it going to be, Captain?"

He sat in silence for a moment longer. "Hit me," he said finally.

"You sure about that?"

"Just do it."

Emma flipped over another card: the two of hearts.

"You lucked out there," she said. I'm assuming you're going to stay?"

"Aye. Let's see who's going to lose a piece of clothing first."

Emma smirked and flipped over her second card, immediately hanging her head. It was the six of spades.

Killian laughed devilishly and sat back in his chair surveying Emma. "Well, my love," he drawled. "Looks like I get to make the first move." He got up and waltzed around the table to her. "What shall be my first choice?" Bending down, he ran his fingers along the sleeve of her sweater and tugged at the shoulder. "This seems like a nice selection."

Emma turned around to face him, her lips inches from his. "You would choose that first."

"What can I say? I like to get right to the point." He ran his hand down her front, grasping at the bottom of her sweater and pulling it up as he brushed his lips lightly against hers. "Off we go."

Emma lifted her arms allowing Killian to pull her sweater off revealing a camisole so sheer the detailing of her red lace bra could be seen through it. "Good thing it's warm in here," she commented. "Now, go sit down so I can take something off you."

She took another sip of rum before doling out the next round of cards. The five of clubs for Emma, the eight of hearts and four of clubs for Killian.

"I'm going to assume you're going to hit?" Killian nodded. Emma flipped another card forward: the seven of diamonds. "Nineteen. Stay or hit, Captain?"

"I'm going to stay, love."

"Alright, let's see what I've got." She turned over her other card and revealed the seven of spades. Taking another card off the top of the deck, she flipped it over. Killian burst into laughter.

It was the queen of hearts.

"Damn it, Cora!" Emma yelled.

Killian, still chuckling, strutted back around the table. "What's next...?" he pondered eyeing her up once more.

"Let me guess," she said sarcastically, "the cami?"

He leaned up against her side of the table. "That would be the predictable piece, wouldn't it?" His eyes traveled wildly around her body. "I want the belt, love."

"The belt? Really?" She raised her eyebrow at him curiously.

"Well it's got to come off sometime if I ever want to get to what's underneath it." He held out his hand. "Now hand it over."

Emma stood up and moved her body closer to his, slowly unbuckling her belt and sliding it out of her belt loops. She laid it across the curve of his hook, her fingers wrapping around the tip of it and pulling him closer. He could see the lust burning in her eyes as he looked into them. Emma leaned in and gave him a sultry, mind-blowing kiss, biting at his lip lightly before pulling back.

"Are you giving in already, love?" Killian whispered, his mouth curving into a seductive smile.

Emma grabbed her glass of rum and fell back into her seat. "Oh no," she said smirking. "I just wanted to torture you with that since I'm going to strip you down all the way before you get your hands on anything more of mine."

"Is that so? Well, we better not waste any time then." Killian paced back to his seat and emptied the last of the rum in his glass before filling it once more. "Deal away, darling."

Emma dealt out the cards once more. The ace of diamonds for Emma, the three of diamonds and ace of spades to Killian.

"Hit me."

She threw out another card: the nine of clubs.

"Thirteen," Emma stated. "Another hit?"

"Aye."

The four of hearts.

"Again," Killian requested.

The two of spades.

"I'll hold there."

"A wise move, but is it enough to beat me?" Emma's fingers danced around the downturned card. She flipped it and smiled wildly. "The king of clubs! I believe that gives me twenty-one. Right, Captain?"

Killian gave her a brooding look. "Aye, that it is." He took a long drink as he watched Emma slide around the table to his side.

Kicking her leg across his lap, she seated herself on top of him, running her hands along his torso. "My turn," she teased. Emma stared into his bright, ocean blue eyes as her hands found the buttons on his vest. She leaned in and brushed her lips against his. "This needs to come off."

As took her time undoing the buttons on Killian's vest, Emma nibbled her way down his neck and back up to his chin, torturing him with every passing second. She could feel a hardness forming underneath her.

"Any day now, lass," Killian breathed, his hand running over her bare back.

Emma finished unbuttoning his vest and peeled it off him, tossing it to the side. "There we go," she said, running her fingers through the bit of exposed chest hair. "Shall we continue?"

"Aye," he said.

Emma climbed off of the pirate a significant bulge in her wake. She returned to her seat, took a long drink of rum, and grabbed the deck of cards once more.

"I want to up the bet," Killian declared. "Double or nothing."

Emma raised her eyebrows at this latest challenge. She knew he couldn't take much more of the suspense. "If that's what you want." Killian nodded. "Very well, double or nothing it is."

She dealt out the next round of cards: the eights of spades and diamonds for Killian, the jack of hearts for Emma.

"Make your move," Emma coaxed.

Killian gulped another bit of rum. "Hit me, darling."

The ten of hearts.

"Oh my," Emma said gently laying down the deck of cards. "I believe you just busted." She moved purposefully back around the table towards Killian. "Pity. We didn't even get to see what was under the other card of mine."

Emma placed a hand on Killian's shoulder and slinked behind him. "What two pieces shall I claim next?" she wondered aloud. She leaned down and attempted to kiss the back of his neck. "Well, this is just in the way," she scoffed playfully, pulling at the collar of shirt. "I guess this has to go next."

Emma rubbed her hands down his arms; she could feel goosebumps forming through the linen. Smiling, she tapped his arms in a commanding way. Killian obliged and lifted them as he watched her hands slide gently down his chest to the top of his pants, her fingers toying playfully around it. "Excuse me for a minute, Captain." Her sultry words rang in his ears as he closed his eyes and felt her slide underneath his pants searching for the ends of his shirt.

"There we go," she whispered as she grasped the seams and pulled up. Emma lifted the shirt up and over his head, the sleeve tearing a bit on his hook, and tossed it aside.

"That was my favorite shirt, you know," Killian joked through his gritted teeth.

"We'll get you another one," Emma replied before kissing the nape of his neck, running her tongue along the curve where it met his shoulders. Her hand curled around his throat and she grinned feeling his shuddering breath float across it.

"Now, what's next?" she said moving back around to face him.

"I have a suggestion," Killian said, almost begging.

Emma shook her head. "I don't take suggestions. This is my choice. And I want..." She paused giving Killian a once-over. "...this." Her bare foot tapped lightly on one of his boots before reaching up between his legs and pushing his chair back from the table. Emma knelt down on the floor, ran her hands softly and seductively down his leg and pulled off his boot. She cast it aside and did the same for the other boot.

After throwing Killian's other boot behind him, she stood up, leaned back against the table and gave the pirate a nodding approval. "Yes," she said licking her lips. "I like this very much." Emma leaned forward, placing her hands high up on Killian's thighs, and kissed him passionately on the lips. "Back to the game, Captain?" she said fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"Fuck the game," Killian declared.

He moved quickly, wrapping his hand around the back of her head and pulling her in for a long, deep kiss, his tongue flicking against hers. Standing up, Killian lifted Emma with his other arm and threw her down on the table, the playing cards flying in all directions. His lips moved ferociously down her neck to her chest. Emma's hands ran through his hair, tugging at the ends, as she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him as close to her as she could.

Killian felt his way down to the bottom of her cami and attempted to pull it off her, but it wasn't moving fast enough. He arched his back and looked from the cami to Emma.

"This isn't a favorite of yours, is it, love?" he asked hurriedly.

Emma narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "No, why?"

Killian didn't answer. Instead, he grabbed hold of the top of it and ripped his hook straight down the middle of it revealing the luscious red bra and her toned stomach beneath it.

"Much better," he stated.

Killian leaned back down and licked the soft skin between her breasts, his hand cupping one of her breasts and lightly pinching her protruding nipple. He heard Emma whimper softly.

Emma pushed him up off of her and sat up. Kissing his chest, she felt for the laces on his pants and began loosening them.

"I was wondering how much longer you were going to resist," he drawled. "Let me return the favor."

He reached down and flipped open the button on her pants. Emma stood up as she loosened the last of the laces on Killian's trousers and slipped her thumbs underneath. Pushing them slowly down, she moved with them, kissing his chest, then stomach, inevitably following that perfect trail that led below. Her tongue moved out against him, twirling its way around it allowing every tender nerve to feel the sensation. Killian moaned as Emma sucked briefly on the end, teasing him, torturing him, before rising back up and kissing his lips.

"How was that?" Emma breathed, flicking her tongue against his lips.

"That's just not fair,"Killian replied. He kissed her once more, tugging on her pants so they fell to the floor and flipped her back onto the table. Pushing aside the fabric of her crimson lace panties, Killian grazed his finger against her warmth, tickling the bundle of nerves that laid there before inserting it is causing Emma to moan softly. He curved his finger around the way she liked it, caressing that sweet spot of hers before pushing in another finger and rubbing her clit with his thumb.

Emma cried out his name as he quickened his pace, pushing her close to the edge. She felt him lean down and kiss her stomach, his tongue wetting it. Grasping once more at his hair, Emma attempted to pull him up to her, but he fought against her grip, wanting her to take the leap. With one last jab of his fingers, Emma felt a wave of sensations flood her as she groaned with pleasure, her nails digging into his shoulders so far they would leave a definite mark.

After coming down from the high, Emma looked up to see Killian smiling at her. She flew up off the table, slipping her underwear off and knocking him to the floor, wanting more. Using her hands to balance herself on his chest, Emma positioned herself above him before seating herself on him, feeling him fill her more completely than any other man ever had; it was a perfect fit.

They moved in sync, their hips rocking back and forth against one another as they allowed their hands to explore the very well-known territories of the other's body. Sweaty and hot, Killian sat up, wrapping his arms around her waist, pushing himself even further into her. He brushed her curly golden locks from her shoulder and sunk his face into the curve of her neck, biting down hard. She moaned, gripping his back more fiercely than before as their pace quicken. He was sure if she pulled any more at his skin, it would surely rip off from his body, but that's how he knew she liked it.

Killian felt himself bubbling near the top of his high and turned Emma over. He lifted her leg high in the air and draped it over his shoulder allowing himself to go deeper in. Emma cried out as he continued to rapidly pulse in and out, nearing the edge once more. Her raised leg tingled and she let it fall, unable to hold it up there any longer as she would surely explode at any moment.

Their release hit simultaneously, each calling out their other's name in turn. Killian, still seated inside her, collapsed on top of Emma's sweating, hot body and sighed.

"Damn, you're good," Emma gasped, coming down from her high.

Killian lifted his head and kissed her deeply. "Likewise, darling," he muttered.

Gathering his remaining strength, he slid himself out and laid next to her, Emma immediately cuddling up against his chest. They laid there for several minutes in silence, listening to each other breathing. Suddenly, they heard feet stomping up the stairs from outside the door and voices growing louder that were quickly identified to be that of Emma's parents and son.

"Oh shit!" Emma exclaimed jumping up from the floor and immediately gathering up any clothes she saw in sight.

Killian followed suit. "I thought they were going to be gone for the night."

"Apparently not," Emma said.

They heard the door handle jiggle as her family attempted to get in.

"Why is this locked?" they heard Snow ask.

Emma grabbed the last bit of clothes she saw and started racing up the steps to her bedroom, taking them two by two. "Killian, come on!" she whispered as loudly as she could.

The sound of a key inserting into the lock could be heard as Killian sprinted up the stairs after Emma.

"I think it's bolted too," Henry's voice carried through the crack at the bottom of the door.

"Why is it bolted?" David asked.

"I thought Emma was home," Snow said.

Emma and Killian dressed as quickly as they could. "Wait," Emma said quietly looking around. "Where's my sweater?" She frantically crawled around on the floor searching for it.

"Fuck," gasped Killian as he gazed down the stairs. "It's down there. Along with your ripped tank top and my boots."

Emma gazed around the corner. "Damn it."

They heard the bolt slide open. Emma and Killian watched from around the corner at the top of the stairs as Henry, David, and Snow walked in and surveyed the mess of cards, rum, and clothes on the floor.

"Uh, what happened here?" Henry asked curiously.

David and Snow looked traumatized at the sight before them. They knew exactly what happened.

"Oh hell no," David growled. "Emma!" He shot a look up the stairs knowing both of them were up there hiding.

"Uh, Henry, why don't you go brush your teeth," Snow said hurrying Henry through the kitchen over to the bathroom.

"Is everything ok?" Henry asked worried.

"Everything's fine," Snow rambled. "Emma just made a mess and didn't bother cleaning it up. Now go brush your teeth and shower." She watched as Henry went into the bathroom and closed the door then immediately marched back over to her husband who was still staring up the stairs.

Killian and Emma had retreated back behind the wall as soon as they heard David yell. Emma found another top and pulled it on, looking at Killian. Neither could keep a straight face and started silently laughing.

"Emma Swan," David yelled up the stairs, "get down here right now."

"David," Snow said softly, "she is an adult, you know."

Emma and Killian heard David grunt in agreement with his wife.

"Come on, love," Killian whispered. "We have to face them eventually."

Emma nodded and came out from behind the wall and walked as casually as she could down the stairs; it was a little difficult due to her and Killian's roughness from minutes before. Killian trailed behind her cautiously knowing the wrath of the prince that awaited him.

"Hey, Mom," she smiled a little too brightly. "Hey, Dad."

"Don't you 'Hey, Dad' me," David said. He shot Killian a deadly look.

Emma was bright red in the face. "Sorry, we didn't think you were going to be home so soon." She paused momentarily glancing at Killian. "I was teaching Killian how to play blackjack and it... kind of got out of hand..."

"We should've called," Snow said, smiling awkwardly.

The four of them looked at one another; Snow continuing to smile awkwardly, David with a look that could kill Rumplestiltskin, Emma guiltily scrunching up her face into a smirk, and Killian trying his best to keep a smug grin off his face.

"Well then," Snow said breaking the ice. "Shall I go make us all some tacos?"


End file.
